Washing machine
by yoyes cullen
Summary: ONE SHOT. Bella tan patosa como siempre se meterá en más problemas.


WASHING MACHINE

Diclaimer: nada me pertenece, solo la traducción. La historia es de .monster

WASHING MACHINE

-Prometo intentar estar segura- recité- haré la colada esta noche, eso debería estar lleno de riesgo.

-no te caigas dentro- se burló.

-haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

BPOV

Me paré en frente de mi lavadora, recordando esa pequeña conversación entre Edward y yo. Suspiré, anhelando verlo otra vez, y echando más ropa en la lavadora. Mientras alargaba la mano hacia la lavadora, por alguna razón decidí echar una mirada al interior de la máquina. Me pregunté brevemente cómo sería el inetrior.

Metí la cabeza dentro de la lavadora. No podía ver mucho, asi que me arrastré encima de la lavadora, con mucha dificultad. Metí la cabeza otra vez.

Jadeé por la maravilla del interior de la lavadora. Tantas cosas. Me gustó particularmente el depósito brillante, metálico donde se metía toda la ropa. Tan brillante.

-¿Bella?-preguntó Charlie curiosamente.

-¿sí?- respondí. Mi voz resonó en las paredes de la lavadora y sonó muy guay. Escuchando el sonido de mi voz solo pude escuchar maravillada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Ahhh...admirando el interior de la lavadora.

-Huh. Vale...ten cuidado, Bells. Pareces del tipo que cae dentro de las lavadoras.-la voz de Charlie estaba medio divertida, medio preocupada. ¿él pensaba que caería dentro? Extraño. Quizás lo haría.

-seguro Char...papá. Seré cuidadosa. Si eso te hace feliz.- Charlie gruñó y volvió a leer el periódico. Aparté mi atención de la conversación y volví a la exploración de la lavadora.

Empecé a preguntarme que qué ocurriría si cayese dentro de la lavadora. Me reí tontamente. Seguramente Edward vendría y me ayudaría. Probablemente lo vería ocurrir en los pensamientos de Alice y vendría a sacarme.

Tirando de mis pies al otro lado de la lavadora, oí un pequeño pitido. Deliberé con mi misma sobre si debería seguir admirando la lavadora o comprobar que habían presionado mis pies. Antes de que pudiese decidir, con mi cabeza todavía inclinada dentro de la lavadora, sentí la máquina debajo de mí sacudirse. Me revolví, intentando salir, pero en vez de eso, siendo torpe, caí dentro. Sentí mi cabeza presionar contra una palanca, y mientras me esforzaba en encontrarale sentido a lo que había acabado de lograr, la tapa se cerró por encima mía, diciendome lo que había hecho. Estaba oscuro y al final maloliente. Edward odiaría este olor. La lavadora se agitó, gorgoteó y el ciclo de lavado empezó. Oh no.

El timbre sonó.

EPOV

Estaba tumbado en mi diván, tarareando la nana de Bella para mi mismo.

La voz de Alice irrumpió en mis pensamientos.

-Huh, Edward... tú podrías querer saber...

-¿Qué?-dije curioso. No me molesté en girar la cabeza para mirarla.

La visión de Alice se filtró en mi cabeza. Uno de los muchos caudales de pensamientos e imágenes corriendo por mi cabeza.

Bella estaba en la lavadora. Su pelo se arremolinaba alrededor de su cara y estaba bastante pálida. Ahí terminó la visión de Alice y los propios pensamientos de Alice fluyeron dentro de mi cerebro.

-Edward. Tú podrías querer sacarla. Oh, y asegurate que se lava. No quiero que mi futura colega de compras apeste.

Bufé- Bella no se preocuparía si ella no pudiese ir porque ella oliese mal. Salí de la cama y en menos de diez segundos, estaba en mi coche. Arranqué y conduje "como un maniaco"-en el mundo de Bella- a su casa.

Supe cuando estuve cerca de ella. Tomé aliento y cogí el aroma de Bella. Su delicioso y muy apetitoso aroma. La ponzoña fluyó en mi boca. Mis músculos se contrajeron. Pero lo ignoré, intentando en vez de eso tragar la ponzoña y relajar mis músculos. Me apresuré para llegar en frente de su casa y toqué el timbre. Charlie abrió la puerta. Bella no podría, justo ahora, obviamente. Su cara era curiosa...y...¿preocupada?. Él estaba pensando-" Bella habrá tenido cuidado de no haber caído en la lavadora. Oí un enorme ruido, quizás debería averiguarlo"-por supuesto Bella...

-Charlie...¿dónde está Bella ahora mismo?- su cara se arrugó ligeramente.- en la lavadora. Dijo que la estaba admirando. Mejor debería ir a verla...- ah Bella.

-yo lo comprobaré Charlie si me lo permites-pedí. Los pensamientos de Charlie eran un poco aprensivos pero dijo-de acuerdo- su cara estaba insegura.

Fui al lavadero. Aromas mezclados me golpearon, más fuertemente que antes. El aroma de Bella y el de la ropa sucia. Lo que inmediatamente apareció en mi cerebro fue el hecho de que ambos aromas venían del mismo lugar. Suspiré. Yo mismo le había dicho que cayese dentro, solo como una broma. Aquí estaba ella, en la lavadora. Presioné el botón para pararla y levanté la tapa de la lavadora.

Bella estaba tremendamente pálida, incluso aunque no había estado en la lavadora mucho tiempo. Su pelo estaba enredado, arremolinado alrededor del interior de la lavadora como la tinta extendida en agua.

Suspiré. Yo mismo le había dicho que cayese dentro, solo como una broma. Aquí estaba ella, en la lavadora. Presioné el botón para pararla y levanté la tapa de la lavadora.

Bella estaba extremadamente pálida, incluso aunque no había estado en la lavadora mucho tiempo. Su pelo estaba enredado, arremolinado alrededor del interior de la lavadora como la tinta extendida en agua. Ella estaba tosiendo...agua, por lo menos.

La saqué fuera.

Ella estaba balbuceando y arreglándoselas para jadear. - Edward.

No estaba seguro sobre cómo responder por un momento, solo me aliviaba que ella estaba segura. -Bella... ¿estás bien?- pregunté. Sus suaves ojos marrón chocolate se precipitaron a los míos. Su cuerpo templado estaba débil en mis brazos. Yo podía oler la suciedad en su cuerpo. Un aroma en general interesante.

-Sí – respondió. Podía oír el agua goteando de su cuerpo.

-Mejor debería secarte, vas a coger una hipotermia. -dije, ahora preocupado.

-No lo creo- replicó- puedo secarme yo sola, gracias.

Iba a responder cuando los pensamientos de Charlie se apresuraron a mi cabeza. "¿Qué están haciendo?". Le oí andando hacia el lavadero, pisando fuerte, casi.

-¿Qué están haciendo, niños?-preguntó él. Me vio sosteniendo a Bella en mis brazos y palideció ligeramente.

-¿Qué está haciendo...

-Ella se cayó en la lavadora- respondí, una irónica sonrisa jugaba a través de mis labios.-Aunque no tengo ni idea cómo, yo la saqué- ambos miramos fijamente a Bella. La mirada de Charlie preocupada, mi mirada divertida. Los ojos de Bella parpadearon al otro lado de su papá. Ella suspiró.-Yo me caí... pensaba que la lavadora era brillante.-Charlie suspiró.

-Siempre supe que ella se caería dentro algún día. Espero que ella esté bien...- y el resto de sus pensamientos eran solamente sobre la seguridad y la salud de su hija.

-Bien... ¿necesitas ayuda para cambiarte la ropa Bells?-Charlie sabía que ella no quería ayuda pero se ofreció de todas formas.

-No, papá. Estaré bien- Bella, la mártir silenciosa.

-Vale, Bells. Estaré viendo la tele- dijo Charlie. Con eso, se volvió y caminó hasta el cuarto de estar. Él estaba pensando tristemente "deseo que Bella no hubiese conseguido mis pies izquierdos...". Me reí para mí mismo y Bella me miró con curiosidad. Sacudí mi cabeza.-No es nada-pude decir. Ella no me creyó. Así que la lleve a su habitación y la tumbé en la cama.

-¿Cómo te caíste en la lavadora?-demandé, suavemente, distrayéndola.

Ella volvió su cabeza. Yo podía ver que ella estaba sonriendo.

-La lavadora era brillante- ella me ofreció como explicación.-y quería observarla más.

Sacudí mi cabeza- Bella...-una sonrisa divertida se formó en mis labios- esa tiene que ser la excusa más absurda que has usado para explicar tus accidentes...-me reí para mí mismo. Ella miró lejos, ligeramente avergonzada, la sangre templada apresurándose a su cara.

Volví su cabeza a la mía. Su olor intoxicante. La ponzoña estaba fluyendo, esperando allí para que la mordiera y probara su sangre...no. Volví mi cara ligeramente, no permitiéndome llevarlo demasiado lejos y parándome de llegar a ser el monstruo de mirada roja que yo odiaba. Ella debía haber visto la expresión en mis ojos, porque estos se abrieron completamente.

-¿Puedes arreglártelas para no ahogarte hasta mañana sin mi ayuda?-pregunté de pronto, distrayéndome. Esperé que dijera que no. Siendo Bella, encontraría algo para dañarse por supuesto. Bella levantó la cabeza. Ella parecía ofendida.-estaré bien- dijo enfadada. Yo me reí, otra vez, y Bella no pudo estar enfadada por más tiempo, ella nunca podía. Suspiró, me miró con cautela, y entonces sonrió. Yo la olí.

-Ew, Bella, no hueles muy bien.

Ella se ovilló contra mí, pegando algo de su contaminado aroma en mí. Arrugué mi nariz.

-Ve a lavarte, Bella-demandé-no quiero levantarte con el aroma de la colada sucia.-No quería dejarla pero no me gustaba el aroma de la colada sucia en ella.

Rodó los ojos, pero se levantó de todas formas-volveré-dijo.

Diez minutos más tarde, ella estaba de vuelta, oliendo normal, tan intoxicante... como siempre. Se tumbó en su cama y la abracé.

-Hueles mucho mejor ahora-le mencioné. Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja y su corazón empezó a latir más rápido. Qué agradable sonido. Y su sangre, me llamaba...y la ignoré. No era fácil, pero como yo recordaba que amaba a la chica que yo quería chupar la sangre, era más fácil.

-Bien-susurré a su oído.-tengo que irme ahora. Cuídate.-reí en su oído, sabiendo que ella no podría completamente cuidarse a sí misma. Torpe y preciosa Bella.

-Adiós Edward- oí su susurro, en esa preciosa, suave voz suya.

Abrí su ventana y me lancé de su alfeizar al claro y frío aire nocturno.

Fin


End file.
